You Are Mine
by TechnicolorTango
Summary: Tony Stark had experienced many things. He had eaten a donut while sitting inside a giant donut. Built and manned a suit that made the most advanced war jets look like dinky children's toys...… But he had never woken up at around three in the morning only to find a rather imposing (rather heavy) Norse God straddling him. FrostIron. Loki/Tony Stark. Rape/Non-Con.


**A/N: Okay so here's my sorrowful attempt at frostiron. I tried. I really did. It's my first fic so forgive me if it has mistakes etc. Thank you so much for reads/reviews. I will warn again about rape/non-con. Don't be fooled by the somewhat lighthearted humorous beginning. If this is well liked enough I might continue it/write another frostiron fic in the future.**

**On to the fic. Enjoy~**

* * *

Tony Stark had experienced many things. He had eaten a donut while sitting _inside_ a giant donut. Built and manned a suit that made the most advanced war jets look like dinky children's toys. He had saved the world (three times, but who's counting right?). He had also slept with Siamese twins in the basement of an odd little curiosity shop in Bangkok once (that had been… an unforgettable night). But he had never woken up at around three in the morning only to find a rather imposing (rather _heavy)_ Norse God straddling him while he lay in bed.

Tony's first reaction _of course_ was to yawn and blink up at the intruder, waiting for his brain to catch up with this new and surprising turn of events. Loki(because those blue eyes and that slicked back black hair and pale skin, it had to be Loki who else)stared down at him quite intently, eyes boring into Tony's brown ones until he was forced to look away because jeezus it felt like Loki was looking right into his _soul _for God's sake.

Okay. So if Loki was here of all people (Gods? Aliens?) then the most obvious conclusion was that he had just decided to take a brief little break from his cozy cell in Asgard and come to Earth to pay a leisurely little visit, drop by and say hi to his old pals, see the sights, enjoy some native cuisine…. _Like hell_.

Tony's brain finally went into self-preservation mode ( Tony had acquired this recently, mostly thanks to Pepper) and he quickly tried to bolt away. That proved to be a problem with Ancient of Days sitting atop him. The guy felt like a ton of bricks. The bad news was that for whatever reason Tony's suit wasn't coming to his aid, as in right now immediately emergency situation. And Jarvis. What the heck was Jarvis doing? Taking a nap? No. This had to be because of some of Loki's crazy voodoo magic that Tony cringed just thinking about.

Alright. Go with the fail safe then.

"Heya Raindeer Games. Got tired of the décor in your new accommodations up there in Asgard? Needed a change of scenery?"

Well that came out differently than planned (what plan? Like there had even been a plan). Leave it to Tony's mouth to dig his own grave.

Loki responded with a twitch of an eyebrow, then a smirk bloomed across his face that made Tony's stomach drop. After all, the last time he had seen this guy it had been in less than ideal circumstances. As in, alien armies of craziness, getting thrown out a window, almost dying after taking a nuclear missile through a- okay let's not go there because what Tony really didn't need was an anxiety attack right now.

Suddenly Loki was way too close, his face inches from Tony's and woah hadn't this guy ever heard of personal space because-

"Stark."

Oh. Oh. Tony knew that tone of voice. He wasn't stupid (genius actually). And unless that tone of voice meant something completely different up there in the great beyond (but Tony was pretty sure it was universal) then this situation was going to go wrong very quickly. Of course, it wouldn't make any sense, Loki using that tone right now with him at this moment. No sense at all. Because that tone was filled with… desire. And it should be filled with killing intent (not that Tony wanted that either but…), or at the very least cold indifference. Not lust. Not…

Not Loki pressing his body against Tony's, practically _purring_ into his ear, and then nipping the sensitive flesh there, causing Tony to yelp out in surprise.

"Woah! Hey there Shakespeare! Slow down! Let's talk about this! I don't know how you do it up there in Asgard but us lowly mortals here on Midgard don't generally go sneaking into someone's house and start humping a guy they barely know at three in the morning!"

Loki drew back, sneering, "Eloquent with words as ever, Stark."

"Um, I'm sorry? But I think I have every right to be a little flustered here." Tony replied, trying to back away from Loki but only minorly succeeding, so that now he was raised up on his elbows, back against the headboard, feeling like cornered prey.

Loki's eyes glinted in the light from Tony's arc reactor (because of course Tony was only in his boxers, to make this situation even more awkward), "Oh, but you should be flustered Stark, indeed. I do plan to enjoy your company tonight, quite... intimately."

"How about no." Tony deadpanned.

And then there was an iron grip around his throat and ah there was the look as cold as ice and that voice that threatened horrible, unthinkable things, "You have no right to refuse me mortal. I am a God. I take what I want."

Tony grasped desperately at the hand around his throat, trying to pry it away so he could _breathe. _The grip was tightening by the second until Tony was sure he would black out and this was so infuriating dammit being so helpless without his suits or Jarvis or his Avenger pals or anything but he needed to keep struggling and not give up because he was _Tony_ goddamn_ Stark_ and he wouldn't-

Finally Loki let go and Tony was coughing, holding his throat, and taking in deep breaths of air that hurt like a bitch but at least he could breathe and he wasn't suffocating now.

This was serious. Tony needed to calm down and think about this and deal with this somehow because he was remembering now that Loki was a _God_. He was infinitely stronger and who knows how many centuries old with completely different ideals and beliefs. Normally Tony would be in the suit right now, bluffing bravado and being snarky and kicking ass. But this was just him, alone, with Loki. No weapons, no _anything. _Only human.

Loki started laughing. A laugh that sent chills straight down Tony's spine. He was laughing like he could read Tony's thoughts, see his desperation and how _weak_ he actually was. Shit.

Tony growled. Shaking his head and gathering himself back together, he sent Loki a glare, "What is this all about Loki. Some sort of petty revenge? Come back to fuck me to make yourself feel better about losing to a group of mortals who turned out to be better than you? Mad you couldn't make us kneel?" Tony knew this was playing with fire, taunting Loki like he was. But if this was going to happen one way or another, he sure as hell wasn't going out without a fight. And he knew he could hit Loki where it hurt.

Loki responded immediately, reaching out and grabbing Tony, slamming him so hard against the headboard and wall he saw stars.

"You know nothing of my true intentions mortal! How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Loki was so close Tony could practically see him seething with anger, his teeth clenched, eyes on fire. Suddenly he drew even closer, speaking right into Tony's ear, voice dark and low, "I will take you Stark. I will take you struggling and fighting. I will force myself inside of you over and over until you are begging me for relief, begging me to kill you. But I won't stop. And just when you think I am through with you I will keep going. You will _feel_ me Stark. You will know what true despair is. You will know just how insignificant and puny you are."

Tony listened in rapt horror, unable to move or say anything in reply, he felt Loki's whole body _shiver _against him with excitement and anticipation as he spoke those words that made Tony sick to his stomach.

Loki was pressing his lips against Tony's neck and Tony's brain needed to get back in gear because Loki was moving lower, nipping and sucking, then biting the juncture between Tony's neck and shoulder, hard enough that when he pulled away Tony could see blood(_his_ blood)trailing down Loki's chin.

That woke Tony up enough to start fighting, he didn't care if this is what Loki wanted him to do, he was going to do his damned best to at least get a good punch or kick or bite or scratch in. He knew he did _something_ when his knee connected with Loki's stomach and Loki let out a small grunt. But Loki tired of Tony's struggling quickly and finally pinned Tony's hands above his head with one of his own slender hands, settling himself down on Tony's legs even heavier than before so he _really_ couldn't move.

"Now, Stark." Loki trailed his hand down Tony's stomach until it reached the hem of his boxers, and with one fluid motion and the sound of a tear later, the boxers were easily discarded somewhere on the floor.

Tony swallowed angrily, feeling exposed as Loki eyed his flaccid length with interest, "Oh but I want you to really _feel_ this."

Loki's cold fingers gripped the end of Tony's cock, and he shivered, closing his eyes and willing his body not to respond as Loki began languidly pumping him, teasing the tip for a moment and then sliding back down. Because this was wrong, and sick, and he knew Loki wanted to humiliate him only further by doing this. But his body was betraying him. Especially when Loki's hand was suddenly covered in some sort of magically conjured up lube that caused Tony's cock to twitch and he forced himself to hold back the moan threatening to spill from between his lips. Dammit. He didn't _want_ this.

Loki chuckled, "Liking that are we?" He crooned, swiping his thumb over the tip again, and Tony's body arched slightly into the touch, even though he desperately willed it not to.

Loki continued pumping Tony until apparently he was satisfied with his work, "That's much better don't you think?" He remarked, smiling pleased at Tony's cock standing erect and at attention.

"Fuck you Loki." Tony spit out.

Loki raised his eyebrows, "I think-" Tony gasped as he was swiftly flipped over onto his stomach, Loki planting both his hands on each side of Tony's ass, "-you are confused as to who shall be doing, the ah, "fucking", as you put it."

Tony panicked a little. It had been a long time since he had been with a man, and he hadn't bottomed since high school. Loki snapped his fingers and Tony felt Loki's leather outfit disappear, gone, leaving nothing between them. Loki spread Tony's cheeks apart, pressing his cock against Tony's entrance and he panicked further. Shit. Of course Loki was going to do this with no preparation. Shit.

Tony couldn't help the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, or the way he cried out when Loki started entering him. It hurt and burned and felt like he was being torn apart. But Loki was relentless, he didn't stop no matter how much Tony whimpered or gasped in pain. Tony bit his lip, trying his best not to beg Loki to stop. He wasn't going to give in this quickly.

Loki moaned when he was finally buried fully inside him, "You feel so _good_ Stark." He murmured, snapping his hips forward at the same time, making Tony shout out a litany of expletives and clench his fingers into the sheets.

And after that Loki didn't stop _moving_, back and forth, in and out, he wouldn't _fucking stop. _The pain was so intense Tony knew he was crying, trying to choke back sobs but failing miserably. It wasn't just the pain though. It was the way it felt to be used like this, to not be able to do anything about it. Dammit, _it hurt._

Loki kept cooing in mock comfort as he moved, running his hands through Tony's hair, like he was his _pet_.

Then a well-aimed thrust hit Tony's prostate, and his whole body trembled at the sudden pleasure amidst the pain. Loki noticed of course, and continued to slam into the sensitive bundle of nerves until Tony was moaning and sobbing piteously.

Loki leaned forward, turning Tony's face toward his own, licking at his tears and the side of his mouth, "You look so pretty like this Anthony, so broken, so perfect." He said breathlessly, and Tony whimpered, disgusted by the sound of his first name coming from Loki's mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything in return.

Loki's hand found its way to Tony's cock once again, and Tony couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to come, not like this, never like this, "Stop. Stop." He cracked out, trying to pull away.

But Loki didn't stop. He continued to thrust into Tony, to run his hand down Tony's length, until with a cry Tony's orgasm hit him, wracking his whole body until he was completely spent. Tony buried his face into the sheets, hiding, because dammit this was shame he was feeling and Tony Stark didn't _do_ shame.

Loki's movements became erratic, his thrusts harsher, and he came deep inside Tony. It was over now right? It had to be over…

Loki was still moving though, and Tony was to the point of oversensitivity, it was getting to be too much… Really, it had been too much a long time ago.

"Please…" Tony whispered.

With a low moan Loki came again, shuddering and clenching his thighs from the pleasure. Finally, _finally_ Loki stilled, and Tony let out a sob of relief as Loki pulled out of him.

Tony tensed as Loki began rubbing small circles on his shaking back, "Poor little mortal..." He spoke softly, then stopped his ministrations, "Look at me." He demanded.

When Tony failed to respond Loki jerked him up until they were face to face. Pushing his mouth against Tony's Loki locked him into a heated kiss, forcing Tony's lips open and delving his tongue inside, Loki took and took and took until he jerked Tony's head away, breathing heavily, then darting his tongue out again to lick at Tony's swollen lips.

"You are mine." Loki breathed out, peering intensely at Tony's tear streaked face.

Tony clenched his teeth. He still had it in him to not completely give himself up to Loki like this. "I. Am. Not. Yours." He bit out.

There was a pause, and then Loki barked out a sharp laugh, shaking his head. He pushed Tony away then and stood with his back to Tony, his clothes manifesting around him. Then he mumbled something, waving his hands elegantly, and slowly he started to fade.

The last thing Tony remembered before Loki disappeared, were his icy blue eyes, as he turned his head to look at Tony, his small smile, and his words:

_"We'll see."_


End file.
